Cafe Dreams
by Summer Flare1
Summary: fluffy Quiefer, Seifer singing Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing, Quistis singing Fallin' and everybod kissin in th end, wh culd ask for more? Read and Review please thanx!!!


Heehee I felt the need for some fluff and everyone knows I only write Quiefer's...Mostly. So anyway I don't own ffviii Squaresoft does. I don't own the song Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing, Chris Isaac does, and I don't own the song Fallin' Alicia Keys does k? That was a mouth full. So please read and review and who knows maybe this will be a chapter story its all up to you guys so r/r thanxxxx!  
  
Cafe Dreams  
  
"Good old Cafe Dreams, still the way I left it," Seifer sighed as he peeked through the curtains. His name had been cleared after the Ultimecia ordeal when Edea explained that he was under the control of one of Ultimecia's lackies. He could have gone back to the Garden but he didn't think that they wanted him there.  
  
  
Seifer did what any unemployed broke eighteen year old would do, put together a band. They didn't really have a name but they were usually called The Enemies, why? Well that is a little obvious.  
  
  
It was him, Rajin and Fujin, but unlike Seifer Rajin and Fujin had gone back to the garden. They were doing this to help him he supposed.  
  
  
"PEOPLE?" Fujin asked in her one word sentence style.  
  
  
"A good crowd, so are you guys set up?"  
  
  
"Why do we have to set up," complained Rajin who just got a kick in the shin as a reply. "We're all set, jeez ya know?"  
  
  
"You kids ready?" Stella came forward. She was the owner of the cafe and one of the nicest people around. Sometimes she would sing blues but she was always willing to let them perform.  
  
  
"Ya Stella," he motioned for the other two to take there places, Fujin at the drums and Rajin on the guitar. Seifer picked up his own guitar and made his way to the mic.  
  
  
"Luck doll," Stella said as the curtains opened.  
  
  
"Uh hi, We're going to play a song called Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing, by Chris Isaac and..." he saw somebody in the crowd, Quistis...He hadn't seen her here in a while. She was in a red dress that stopped at her knees and that had glitter shimmering on it. "Well here it is."  
  
  
  
"Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing.  
Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing.  
  
You ever love someone so much you thought your little heart was gonna break in two?  
I didn't think so.  
You ever tried with all your heart and soul to get you lover back to you?  
I wanna hope so.  
You ever pray with all your heart and soul just to watch her walk away?  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing.  
Baby did a bad bad thing, feel like crying, feel like crying.  
  
You ever toss and turn your lying awake and thinking about the one you love?  
I don't think so.  
You ever close your eyes your making believe your holding the one your dreaming of?  
Well if you say so.  
I hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, she'll go.  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing.  
Baby did a bad bad thing, feel like crying, feel like crying.  
  
Ohh. Feel like crying, feel like crying.  
Ohh, feel like crying, feel like crying.  
  
Baby did a bad bad thing, baby did a bad bad thing."  
  
  
The last note was played but he didn't even realize it, he had been looking at Quistis the whole time. The motive of his song, the reason he picked it to sing, she had done a bad bad thing. What she did was break his heart, that and he broke hers.  
  
  
"Anybody out there got a song we might know?" he didn't know what he was thinking but Quistis obviously knew because she stood up and walked up to the stage.  
  
  
"You might know this one so just follow my lead," she spoke away from the mic so people wouldn't hear. "Fallin'" by Alicia Keys," she looked at Seifer a look that he couldn't read but he knew it was somewhat of hurt.  
  
I keep on fallin' in  
And out love with you  
Sometimes I love ya  
Sometimes you make me  
Feel blue  
Sometimes I feel good  
At times I feel used  
I feel you darlin'  
Makes me so confused  
  
I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you  
  
Oh, oh  
I never felt this way  
How do you give me  
So much pleasure  
And cause me  
So much pain?  
Yeah yeah  
'Cause when I think  
I've takin' more  
Than would a fool  
I start fallin'  
Back in love with you  
  
I keep on fallin'  
In and out  
Of love with you  
I never loved someone  
The way that I loved you  
  
Oh baby  
  
I, I, I, I fallin'  
Fall, fall, fall  
Fall"  
  
  
She had the most beautiful voice, although she would never admit it. Quistis always said that she had no musical talent, but she could sing like an angel.  
  
  
The curtain closed as the applause went on. Sure two songs didn't seem like to much but it was good enough.  
  
  
"Quistis that was really good," Seifer was nervous so he thought flattery would be the best way to handle it.  
  
  
"Listen Seifer we need to talk," she looked towards Rajin and Fujin. "Alone."  
  
  
"LEAVE."  
  
  
"But this is gonna get good, ya know," Fujin kicked Rajin in the shins yet again. "Okay!!" they left the two alone.  
  
  
"I've missed you?" woo that was so great.  
  
  
"I've missed you too," she looked down.  
  
  
"Really?!" way to act cool, whatever happened to the sarcastic Seifer? Oh yeah he fell in love, damn emotions.  
  
  
"Yeah but um..I want you to come back to the Garden," always business, Seifer   
  
knew better than that.  
  
  
"You came all the way from Balamb to tell me that. Common Quistis what's this all about?" he searched through her eyes but she avoided them. She did however pull out a letter from her small purse.   
  
  
"No I came because of this," he knew what was in that letter.  
  
  
"What about it you've read it before...Haven't you?" he had always assumed she read the letter.  
  
  
"I found it yesterday under my bed."  
  
  
"It must have fell because I put it under your pillow the day we broke up..." he was the one to look down now.   
  
  
"We were never together, not really..." Seifer's face fell, but she opened the letter and began to read out load.   
  
  
"Dear Quistis, by the time you read this I will either be dead or something worse. I over heard the headmaster talking about the sorceress. I have to stop her I just have to...I have the worst feeling that I'll never see you again so there are a few things you should know. Although this may be the end to our relationship I will always love you and everything I do is for you, for us. I don't want the world to have another sorceress war because then we won't be able to be together so I have to try something. No matter what I say or do you will always be the queen of my heart, I guess you could call it a romantic dream..."  
  
  
"Didn't quite go the way I planned did it?" he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
  
"I wish I had known that sooner..." she said still avoiding his eyes.  
  
  
"I wish things could have been different too."  
  
  
"No not the sorceress thing, I wish I knew that you loved me sooner," he was surprised at her words. "In this letter was the first time you ever said that."  
  
  
"And I meant it."  
  
  
"Do you still?"  
  
  
"I...Yeah," he couldn't believe he just said that.  
  
  
"I love you too," their eyes meant both full of surprise yet happiness. Then a great applause came from behind the curtain as it opened, somebody had forgotten to cut the mic. Quistis and Seifer were both embarrassed beyond belief and just stood there.  
  
  
"Aw kiss her already ya numbskull!" Stella shouted at the two. They both shrugged and kissed to have an even bigger applause.  
  
  
"I love a happy ending, ya know?" Rajin sighed from back stage as he watched the couple being applauded.  
  
  
"So do I," Fujin agreed in a normal voice which surprised Rajin. He was surprised even more when she reached in and kissed him.  
  
  
And everyone lived happily ever after...Or did they?!?!  
  



End file.
